Family Gatherings
Family Gatherings Limited Time Mission Event available from November 15, 2011 to November 28, 2011. There are a total of 9 missions in this event. Give thanks, take lives. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Dropping In Minding your own business one dead Capo decides to drop in and say hello. - Auria Wilson Upon looking closer at the dead Capo you find evidence of one special meeting that you may need to attend personally. - Auria Wilson #Activate 5 crew members in Chicago. #Travel to Italy. #Clear 4 robbing boards. #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) }} }} How Are Things? Rumors of the meeting of the Dons in Italy are flying like swallows in spring time. Do some digging and find out if there is more to these rumors. - Auria Wilson Everything is becoming clearer. - Auria Wilson #Collect 6 Severed Pinkys. (robbing in Italy) #Collect 6 Rail Tickets. (robbing in Italy) #Collect 6 Set of Hidden Charges. (fighting in Italy) #Collect 6 Smart Phones. (jobs in Italy) }} You Don't Say? Aside from just being in the wrong place at the wrong time, there was a reason this Capo died. Who did he upset or what did he know? - Auria Wilson Someone must want to know about this. - Auria Wilson #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Gift Requests) #Collect from your Villa 4 times. (You can collect from Villa every 4 hours) #Buy 3 items from your Port. I Don't Believe It It turns out that our dead Capo was not in favor of the planned attack on the Dons Meeting. Cause some trouble to slow this attack down. - Auria Wilson Quote To Be Added. - Auria Wilson #Declare a War 5 times. #Rob 35 times in Italy. Get Outta Here Now knowing what you know it would be best to let a Don know of this plan ASAP. - Auria Wilson Good work, important people are going to know of this. - Auria Wilson #Job: Discover the Conspiracy (30x). #Ask for 10 Confidential Records from mafia. You Should Have Known Better OK the word is out that the same people that killed that Capo are now after you. You are going to have to fight your way out of this mess with the hopes in putting a stop to the planned attack. - Auria Wilson Your path is clear, get to the Don's Dinner. - Auria Wilson #Take out 20 Assassins. (Requires 4 ) #Ice 30 opponents in Italy. #Collect from your Football Stadium 3 times. (You can collect from Football Stadium every 18 hours) }} Well That Seems Rude If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. In this case break in on the Dons' dinner and stop the attack. - Auria Wilson Those guards will thank you... whenever they wake up. - Auria Wilson #Win 25 fights in Italy. #Job: Deal With The Don's Guards (x25). (Fight path job.) That Was Nice Of You You've broken in on a nice dinner, now earn your meal ticket by keeping the Dons safe. - Auria Wilson All men are created equal, but some are worth more the others. - Auria Wilson #Win 3 Wars. #Win 100 fights in Italy. #Take out 5 Assassins. (Requires 10 ) }} }} }} How Was The Food? Looks like you have been noticed for your efforts. The Dons have invited you to a meal, bring your gun anyways. - Auria Wilson Everything went better than expected, but I'm not looking forward to next year. - Auria Wilson #Job: Gain Access To Private Villa (x40). #Acquire 10 Animals. #Collect from your Winery 4 times. (You can collect from Winery every 6 hours.) }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Family Gatherings